


Know your way

by killing_kurare



Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Finding your way around the castle, Hogwarts, Secret Relationship, Six Sentence Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: If you're clever enough, Hogwarts is easy to navigate through
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2016, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Know your way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Fill for comment-fic.livejournal.com

It was very easy to get lost in the castle with the moving stairways, hidden rooms and secret corridors. 

A lot of them complained because they got lost on a regular basis, getting punished for being late, or leaving their homework on a table to get something to drink only to find the furniture gone upon their return. 

Some students on the other hand welcomed the maze and made it their own, with tracking spells and bewitched maps, using the empty classrooms for parties or meetings ... or secret rendezvous. 

For some affairs were just too peculiar to be public ... or at least that's what Draco and Ginny think. 

If anyone ever saw them together, it would be scandalous, for each in their own way had a reputation to lose.

So one had to inhabit a certain cleverness to know their way around the corridors of Hogwarts to not be seen ... and luckily both of them had been graced with smarts and talents.


End file.
